


Nothing lasts forever

by Blackpink_in_your_area



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Death, Gangs, I suck at this, Jisol, Killing, M/M, Main Character Death, Spying, implied Jeongcheol but it’s there, mafia?, seokmin is never mentioned, seungkwan is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpink_in_your_area/pseuds/Blackpink_in_your_area
Summary: Hansol decideds to take a shortcut to school, but what happens when he never makes it and ends up in a gang where he meets the love of his life





	Nothing lasts forever

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me this is my first Fic, also forgive the Pov Changing in the beginning I was experimenting

It was a normal day the sun was shining, but Hansol forgot one thing he had to do. 

School 

When he opened his eyes checked his alarm clock, the time on it read 7:45.  
His first class started at 8:10, the panic started rushing to his head.  
He got up and did everything in his normal routine he did skip a few things, but that didn’t matter to him. The only thing that mattered was making it, his teacher wouldn’t kill him it was only Wednesday.   
He decided not to take his normal walk to school, there was a shortcut down an alleyway but he never took it. It always looked shady, and he never had an emergency that required him to take it.  
But as fate would have it, he didn’t do his homework the night before so if he didn’t get there on time he would be dead. So he decided to go through the alleyway, he was to tired and he decided that he could walk for awhile he still had the 10 minute left till school.  
He stepped in the alleyway (like an idiot) it was quite dark despite how bright it was outside, it felt Erie and odd. Not just felt off to him, yet nothing happened out of the ordinary while he was walking through. When he reached the end and saw the sunlight, he let his guard down for only a second to look down at his watch. Everthing suddenly went black....

His head throbbed and throbbed, he felt the exact place where he got hit( or he assumes he got hit) he didn’t dare to look at the person in front of him (people?). Eventually he found out it was two males in front of him, they spoke of things he had never heard of before.  
Suddenly he felt a slap to the side of his face, the pain stung so he snapped out of his haze and looked up at them. They didn’t look like they where from here they looked foreign, one was smaller the other taller ( 6ft he guesses).  
“ What’s your name” the taller one asked this question. Silence that’s what I gave them, “Hmm he sure is difficult I wonder what we should do with him” then shorter one then grabbed my chin so I would look at him. “ he ain’t pretty enough to sell” he patted my head then left the room, that left me and the taller one “ Look, I don’t like my job either but if you don’t cooperate with me there may be other consequences” he looked me dead in the eye as he said that.  
The worst rushed to my head (his parents and siblings)” Chwe Hansol , And why am I here” he seemed satisfied with the answer and left.   
It felt like hours, then a blonde person came in. He honestly didn’t even want to be here but the question still remains in hishead, where was he so he voiced his concern and asked.  
“ Where am I”  
The other just laughed  
“ That really doesn’t matter anymore”  
“ Jun told me your name was Chwe Hansol” he smirked and looked at me. 

“ I had no interest in you at first but you could be useful, it would be helpful to have another hand around here” he untied me from the chair ( I was in a chair).  
“ I don’t recommend getting up to fast”  
“Why”  
“Cause”  
That’s a very detailed reason why, I do what I want.  
I got up a bit to fast and my head hurt so bad I basically fell to the ground.  
“ I told you but you didn’t listen”   
“ why do you want me”  
“ in all honesty I need a friend and I need someone to do some of my work for me”   
“Work?”  
He laughed at me as I said this.  
“ My dirty work”   
He smirked at me while saying it, I thought this was my time to try and hit him and run.   
So I hit him, but before I could run he caught me by my shirt collar and held a knife up.  
“ You’re not goin nowhere”

The man told him he could stay here, here wasn’t that extravagant but it was liveable. The only reason he didn’t try to escape was because if he did he had the risk of death, so this mans “Dirty work” would be much better than death (or was it) anyway he went to sleep pondering that.  
The next evening a Big Bang was heard on his door, so he opened it.

It was the man he didn’t take a liking too, the shorter man that questioned him yesterday.   
“ Look I’m not here to threaten or question you, the boss would literally kill me if I did”   
He introduced himself as Xu Minghao, but what he said next surprised me the most. He explained every detail I needed to know about the place then he went on to tell me what they do,,, he basically explained they're a Mafia.  
That’s what the man was talking about when he said he needed some to do his “dirty work”, he hated this idea and it made him sick.

Skip 1 week 

It’s weird how he got into all of this, he learned the mans name. It was Soonyoung but everyone either called him Boss or Hoshi, around a few day after he arrived they made sure he warmed up to them before they made him work and do stuff.  
He was always closest to Soonyoung, he still doesn’t want to be here. But he doesn’t know if he can ever leave so might as well play along.   
As of know he’s a researcher on all the big events that are going on, and he gives information to the team.  
“ Hey Hansol you should accompany boss out to the city, I’m sure you miss it there” it was Minghao who said this, he almost said his words with sympathy but Hansol knew there was none.  
Hansol agreed, he knew he needed fresh air cause if he didn’t he might go crazy. Knowing Minghao he would probably find and kill him if he ran off so he decided that was worse than staying with them, plus he actually liked Soonyoung, Jun, and Minghao.  
“ Hey Hansol are you ready we’ll be heading out soon”   
“ yeah I am I’ll be there in a second” 

𝗜𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗖𝗶𝘁𝘆 

Soonyoung told him he wouldn’t have to do anything while they where there, they where just going there for a quick errand he needed to run.   
Soonyoung told him about how he runs this errand every day, he just decided to bring Hansol with him today.  
“ As I said when you first came here, I just wanted a friend. So I genuinely want to be your friend”   
The caring in his voice seemed to convince Hansol that he wasn’t lying, he pondered if they actually cared about him and if they just didn’t have him around to do work.  
As Hansol was stuck in his thoughts soonyoung tapped him, when he looked over he saw the most childish smile on as he pointed (You would’ve thought he was younger than Hansol)   
“ That’s where we’re going”  
It was a small bakery in the corner on Main Street, it wasn’t named it just had a few flowers on display.   
He didn’t expect soonyoung to be such a softie, he wondered why he smiled so much because of a small unnamed bakery.  
They walked in and the smell of freshly baked bread hit him, then it hit him a smal figure rushed out behind the counter to see who’s arrival it was.   
“ Hoshi!!!” A small little girl suddenly engulfed soonyoung into a hug, Hansol sure didn’t know anything about soonyoungs life.  
“ Hey! Soonyoung your here”   
A very tall man appeared, and picked the girl up.   
“ Yeah I would miss coming here everyday even if the world were on fire”   
Hansol seemed to relies what was going on by the way the two of them looked at each other, they where either together or Soonyoung liked this man. And not to assume but he assumed the other man liked him too, Soonyoung and the man talked for awhile.   
“ Who are you” a small voice asked him, he recognized the voice as the girl who soonyoung greeted.   
“ I’m Soonyoungs friend”   
She seemed suspicious about him. “ Well come play tea with me” she grabbed his hand and pulled (more like she pulled at his fingers)  
“ Ok I can go with you but I have to go as soon as Soonyoung has to leave”   
She chuckled a bit at his answer and continued to pull him to the back.   
“Then you’ll be here awhile, Hoshi and Daddy like to talk for hours”   
“ Oh, so what’s your dads name”   
She jumped up and basically told her life story, stuff like how Her dad (He know knew him as Wonwoo) and her mom would always fight. She also told how her dad found Soonyoung and he had never been happier, after that her mom left without saying anything.   
“ I was sad but Daddy said it was for the best” she poured there tea and ran to get biscuits.   
Hansol pondered what was soonyoung and woonwoo’s relationship, by how Somin ( The little girl) explained their relationship you would assume they are already married.   
He played tea with her and asked her questions, eventually it came to an end when Soonyoung walked in and told Him they had more work today than usual. 

They walked out then Soonyoung asked him.  
“ What do you think of Somin”  
“ she’s sweet and talks a lot, but what I wondered is what is your relationship with Wonwoo”   
“ That yeah, it’s complicated I don’t think he likes me the way I like him”   
They stay silent the rest of the walk back, but the question still remains in his head ‘Wonwoo loves Soonyoung back but why doesn’t he realize it’.

3 month time skip

Hansol stayed he enjoyed what he did (Surprisingly) but still wondered what his parents thought about his disappearance or if they even cared.  
He had been upgraded to a spy, he would go out with Minghao and get information about higher up statuses. Soonyoung also told him 3 rules.  
3\. Stay safe  
2\. Don’t get caught  
Most importantly   
1\. Don’t mess with Yoon Jeonghans gang 

He never knew what he meant but he know the members, Lee Jihoon, Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo, Boo Seungkwan, And Lee Chan.  
He knew info about all of them except for Hong Jisoo, he seemed to never find any info on him (even in his reporter days) he didn’t even know what he looked like so it was hard to avoid him.  
Him and Minghao decided to go to the bar, it was shady but in Minghao’s words “the drinks are the best around”   
It was a way for them to rewind from everything, Jun came with them too.  
It was no secret that Jun and Minghao where dating, anyone with eyes could have guessed. So it came no surprise to Hansol when they decided to ditch him to have their own fun night.  
“ What’s a Cutie like you doing here alone”   
He looked over to see who it was that started talking to him.   
“ Nothing, My friends ditched me and I don’t drink nor dance”   
He chuckled a bit (Mayhaps that little thing made Hansols heart flutter)   
“ Well there’s no fun in that”   
He laughed and took Hansols hand,   
“I’ll teach you how to dance then yeah”   
He doesn’t know why but he took a complete strangers hand and decidedto dance with him. (The decisions he has made while he was in this gang)   
The two of them stumbled and laughed for hours, they lost time while they where with each other. Eventually they calmed down and started talking, Hansol made up a lie and said he was a baker (He was a bad liar he didn’t know how the other let it slip)  
“ What even is your name I never caught it”   
The other male chuckled and gave him his name, Hansol found it pretty (Just like him) it was Joshua Hong.   
They asked questions back and forth, he found out that Joshua was a politician and did tons of stuff.   
“Then if you have so much work what are you doing in a bar like this”   
“ Sometimes I need a stress reliever”   
Hansol agreed that’s why he was here anyways.

A week later him and Minghao had to report on political figures, Joshua appeared and he decided to take that case and find more about him.   
He had Joshua’s phone number but it would be to sus to just go up to him and ask for all his information.   
So he decided to sneak around and track his phone, weirdly he couldn’t track the phone like he had done this on purpose.   
So like the man he is he asked Joshua on a date, surprisingly he said yes. 

4 days later 

Hansols hands where sweating the moment he knocked on Joshua’s door, he didn’t know why his heart raced but it did.   
“ Hey cutie”   
Hansol hit him playfully before they walked hand in hand to the cafe they were meeting at. The date went amazing, Hansol even forgot the reason why he was here (He didn’t like to think about it)  
Mayhaps he had fallen for jisoo, but that wasn’t the point he got more info on him, not the personal kind just the basics.   
The talked and after the cafe they went to the park, people walked hand in hand. And what Hansol failed to notice is that they where included in that group of people, eventually let ended up at Joshua’s house and they had to say goodbye.   
“ so this is our goodbye”   
“This sure is”   
“Not forever though”   
Hansol knew jisoo said that last word sincerely, like he actually had interest in him too. 

??? POV

I sat there and pulled him closer, I wouldn’t miss this moment for the world. He was perfect, maybe our circumstances were not but this moment was.   
“ I love you, you know that”   
He giggled at my response, I drown in his voice as I look him oh so fondly.   
“ Yes I do you remind me every day”   
Just as I pulled him closer then, we talk what seems for hours. Things like our jobs and life, “ You know I love you but what if we get caught we risk both of us dying” I shush him and just hold him there.   
“ I love you too much to ever leave you if we do get caught, and if we both die we go together”   
I said it so fondly that he must’ve picked it up in my voice, he kissed me. It wasn’t rushed it was just us two, nothing else mattered if it meant I could be with him.

(Back to Hansol) 

“MINGHAO GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK RIGHT NOW”   
Hansol ran after him until he was out of breathe and his legs felt like jello.   
“Not today lover boy”   
“ give it back or else”  
“Or else what”   
“ I’ll tell Soonyoung that you and China boy over there are dating”   
“You wouldn’t dare your a coward”  
That last sentence Minghao said it with a gasp, so he gave him back his phone, Hansol was on the phone with Joshua and Minghao decided to snatch his phone and hang up while looking at his messages.

3 months later 

“ Hey Hansol, Boss recently found out that Yoon Jeonghan. Yeah like The Yoon Jeonghan, is in an affair with a cop”   
Hansol didn’t know how to react, he didn’t know if should take this as surprising fact. He didn’t because he wasn’t here for that long, he didn’t know how things worked around here.   
“ Shut the hell up Minghao, I don’t want to be in deep crap again, especially with him”   
He pondered the word again, what did he mean was he already involved which him. 

2 months later (Yoon Jeonghan) 

“ Mingyu has found out that Soonyoung knows something but he won’t tell me, I think he wants to tell you face to face”   
I stand there confused, what could that poor excuse of a leader could have found out. 

“ Hello Mingyu, Jihoon told me you had information”   
He looked very nervous, almost as if I would kill him if he spilled what he had to say.   
“ I hate to tell you Boss but, I’m the only one that knows keep in mind”   
“ But boss I would like to know how long have you been dating Seungcheol” 

At that very moment my blood ran cold, how did he know, both of could be killed.   
“ How do you know”   
I say it with fake calmness, the anger and fear probably showing through my persona.   
“ Well as Jihoon May have explained, I followed Soonyoung around. May have found out some other things too but, I found out that he may know of you two having something going on”   
He could probably tell how pale my face was from the shock.   
“ But Boss I found something out, everyday he goes to a cafe. It’s ran by a man and his daughter who seems around 5 years old”   
I smirk, know know that information i say. 

“ Get me more info on the little girl, I want to get rid of Soonyoung once and for all” 

(Back to Hansol) 

Things had been nice with Joshua, he had a sneaking suspicion that he loved me as much he loved him. Though Joshua was always busy (Hansol was too) they always made time for each other, even if it was a simple phone call or text.   
Soonyoung never minded this because he wanted Hansol to be comfortable, and not to be held back from what he wanted to do. 

But as time went on he wondered what his parents thought about his disappearance, he searched his name in a missing peoples website but nothing showed. He guesses either his parents died or they just don’t care much, he was fine with either.   
But his sister he couldn’t accept not seeing her, the days felt longer when he couldn’t see her. So Minghao helped him find her, her name was Sofia and he knew what school she had gone too so it wasn’t that hard. 

When Hansol and Minghao arrived it was a normal middle school, He had missed his sister so much. He decided to go up to her, nervousness that she would make the wrong move and tell everyone that Hansol was back.   
If she told anyone, they would kill Her and His family. 

“Hansol?” 

That’s when looked over to see tears in her eyes as he looked back, and ran towards her, they embraced like they haven’t seen each other in years.   
“ Oh my goodness where have you been Hansol, I’ve been worried” 

Their embrace lasted for around two minutes, he explained to her that if she told anyone she and their family will be killed.   
“ Hansol what’s going on, I’m scared will I ever see you again”  
“ Probably not, but don’t tell anyone you saw me. I want you to live a happy life do what you want to do”   
“ Hansol I want to tell you that our parents died in a bus crash, it was planned I’m telling you”   
All he did though was hug her and whisper I know over and over. 

They said their goodbyes, forever. 

1 month has passed since then, he missed her so much it was almost unbearable. But he coped with it by hanging out with Somin more, she felt like a sister and Soonyoung already went to the bakery every day so he just went along.   
But today when he walked in the Bakery it was silent.   
“ Hello, Wonwoo, Somin”   
Soonyoung tried to call for them but they wouldn’t answer, he started to worry had something happened to them.  
But what they didn’t expect was wonwoo just sitting there, staring at nothing. His eyes where red from crying, his hair was greasy and disheveled, and he was holding a newspaper so tight he almost ripped the paper.   
“ Wonwoo are you ok”   
Soonyoung was the first to break the silence. 

“ No, Soonyoung. No it’s not She’s missing I don’t know where she is”   
At that Wonwoo broke down into tears he was holding in to long.   
“ W-what do you mean Wonwoo”   
Soonyoung had tears too but refused to let them fall. 

“ She’s gone, Somin’s missing” 

1 week later they found her body.  
Slowly Soonyoung slipped into depression, it was hard for him. He had Wonwoo, Jun, Minghao, and Hansol, but it got worse until one day he cracked it. 

Jeonghan had did it. 

( Jeonghan) 

“ So the girls dead”   
Mingyu nodded almost Hesitantly  
“ Good now Soonyoung will eventually find out I did it then com crawling to me, and then I’ll torture him just like the girl”   
Mingyu looked Hesitant but nodded and agreed, he was never the type to be in this stuff. If you looked at Mingyu from the outside he looked tough and intimidating, but from the inside he was just a big puppy. But he had a job to do, he was born into this. 

Jisoo And Jeonghan has always been close, since they where kids they followed in their parent foot steps and joined the gang their parents had led. But if Jisoo where to pick he’d choose Mingyu, him and Mingyu weren’t as close it’s just they trusted each other more.   
So when Mingyu told Jisoo about Jeonghan and Seungcheol he knew immediately that he would confront him sooner or later. 

Then one day Jisoo and Hansol had gone on a date, that’s when he asked him

“ Hansol I love you more than anything in this world will you be my boyfriend”   
At first Hansol was shocked and didn’t say anything, but agreed nonetheless because he loved him too. 

But Jeonghan had other plans, as soon as everything came it went too, because jisoo never knew Hansol’s identity. Jeonghan had to tell him, and ruin everything.   
He figured out through Chan, who was spying on Jisoo to make sure he was safe. But saw Hansol and Jisoo together, and let it slide for months until he accidentally let it slip to Jeonghan. 

Jisoo knew with the life he was living him and Hansol could never have a happy ending. So when Jeonghan called him in, he knew he would die so he sent Hansol a big paragraph on who he really was and what he did. He explained everything, but he promised to love him even after that. 

“ you know why I called you in here right” 

“ That I do know” 

“ you know that your dating, someone from a rival gang” 

“I kno- wait Hansol isn’t in Soonyoungs gang” 

“ Yes he is and I would’ve let it slide but, I think I may have to kill him or you it’s either one” 

“ That’s very hypocritical of you Jeonghan, your dating a cop but you don’t see me threatening you” 

“ How’d you know” 

“ I ain’t no snitch” 

And with that it was all so fast, but the bullets came faster.   
All while when Jeonghan pulled the trigger he came back to reality, he killed his best friend. He cowered in the corner while whispering I’m sorry’s but he could never take it back. 

A few years later 

Hansol couldn’t accept Joshua’s death, so as the four of them fell apart they went there separate ways, Hansol moved back to America, Jun and Minghao got “Married” and moved to China, while Soonyoung stayed with Wonwoo and Ran the shop. 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo never really liked labels, that’s what Somin told him. She always told him that “ Daddy wants to Marry Soonyoung, but he doesn’t want the label” sometimes he missed Sofia and Somin. 

But he was starting a new life because even though you want it too

𝗡𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this (even if anyone did) sorry it was so rushed at the end my power was about to go out ( also I can’t spell and I’m to lazy to proofread)


End file.
